pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlette I. Tresler
'Personality' Timid, Modest, Self-Conscious, Kind, Helpful, Understanding, Mature, Playful, Cheerful, Easily Frighten Scarlette, or as she prefers, Sacrly, is a very timid and kind young shinx. Despite her lack of limbs, she's always willing to help those around her whenever she can... as long as it isn't too scary. Due to The Accident, scarly has become very timid and self-conscious. She's easily frighten and can easily find the worst in any situation. Despite this, she's rather cheerful, always trying to smile and bringing the best out of people or even brightening their day. That said, she's incredibly modest, not recognizing her own talents and gifts, insteads just sees it as "doing what she can." She's also rather mature and understanding, knowing there's a time and place for everything and sometimes, space is needed between mons. All that said, she's still a child, and thus very playful. Board games, hide and seek, tag... anything a child plays, she will play. Becomes, despite everything, she still loves her youth. 'History' Scarlette was born to two very loving parents on a scientifically advanced planet, known for it's frequent discoveries and contributions to the technological and scientific world. Her parents we some of the high-ranking Chemists in the biggest Chemical lab on the planet, maybe even the galaxy. They were very skilled mons who knew what they were doing, and Scarlette looked up to them a lot. At a young age, she went to a private school to help her understand the science of their world and many others. She greatly enjoyed it, and even made some few friends! Despite their... various circumstances. Her friends and various other classmates gave her the nickname Scarly, and it stuck through town and beyond. One day, Scarly's parents invited her class to witness their latest experiment. For the place known for their closed door policy, the school agreed without hesitation. Her parents gave their daughter a little preview of what it was and a quick explanation, and she couldn't wait to share it with her class. On the day on the experiment, they visited, but something wasn't right... security was extra tight and everything was even more strict than usual. When Scarly tried to ask her parents, they said "It's nothing you need to worry about, Dear." so she just waited in anticipation. Soon, it was time, and everyone was eager and ready... until the alarms sounded. Everyone quickly evacuate the students to safety, and everyone got out... except for Scarly's friend, who got lost during the whole endeavor. Recklessly, the Shinx went back in to get her... and then disaster struck. The experiment not only failed, it exploded, killing many of the scientists and guards and costing Scarly most of her limbs. Before she knew it, she was passed out from the pain and shock. Months past, and she finally woke up, only to hear her parents were killed in the explosion. Understandably, she was shocked and confused. Why? How? She heard the answer, "Sabotage", but didn't understand... When she was finally released from the hospital, she encountered her new caretaker, a Ledian named Cornelia. It seemed she also took some of Scarly's friends that were affected by the explosion under her wing. Most of the city looked at the young Shinx with pity, empathy, disgust, and anger. Again, she did't quiet understand... it wasn't her fault, nor was it her parents. She felt as if she was living a nightmare, and it was getting worse day after day. Eventually, Cornelia took the children out of school due to the various... unpleasant vibes the kids felt, from both students and teachers. She slowly began homeschooling them and finding a new place to call home... Eventually, it became so bad the makeshift family left the planet all-together, making the galaxy their home until they found a new one. Sacrly was reluctantly of course, not wanting to leave the place she knew and grew up on, but eventually accepted the fact it was for the best. The kids and Caretaker slowly began to become closer and closer, making it feel like they are all a family. One day, they all gave Scarly a gift on a very special day, her parent's death. The gift was none other than sym-bionic limbs. Not as good as the real thing, of course, but good enough for her to slowly use them again. Scarly cried new tears that day, tears of joy and thankfulness. Eventually, she got use to the new limbs the best she could, and the "family" was ready to find a place to settle. They all were searching and searching, trying to find a good place to call their new home that isn't a roaming spacecraft. One day, Scarly received a message describing Vyse... she didn't quite understand, so she showed it to Cornelia. Upon reading it, the Ledian made the decision that they found their new home, and head their at once. Scarly was, of course, nervous, but also eager. Eager for a new place to call home and a new life that awaits her and her little rag tag of a family. She was heading to Vyse. She was heading to the city of Palatia. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Arms and left leg is fake and, thus, removable. Thanks to technology however the work about as well as the real things. * Supposedly she didn't always have red eyes, apparently they were a side-effect of the explosion. * Her friends-now-family is an Aron that has lost an eye and a Baltoy who lost the ability to speak after The Accident. (NPC apps coming eventually) * Scarly considers Cornelia a sort of substitute mom (Her NPC app will also come eventually) * The fake leg is the weakest of all her fake limbs, and has a habit of limping from time to time * Also owns a wheelchair in case anything happens to her limbs. She used it during time before she gained the sym-bionic limbs. * Rumor has it the limbs were made by her parents, and perfected by some of Cornelia's friends. They supposedly got the designs from the Borealis Corporation. * Earned the title "Red Scared Lion Cub" before leaving her homeworld. * She eventually wants to find out the truth of her parents and the explosion, but agrees with Cornelia that she's currently too young to fully understand, and the investigation is still ongoing. * Rumor has it she actually shielded her friends from the explosion, which is why she lost her limbs and they only lost their eye and voice box. * Favorite color is actually yellow Category:Palatians